1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of automatic baggage inspection systems, agricultural product, explosive and narcotic drug inspection systems, bone densitometry, and detectors and Application Specific Integrated Circuits (ASIC) chips used for such inspection systems. The field of the invention further includes display and imaging systems which are responsive to intensity and energy spectrum of x-rays received, when analyzed for intensity level.
2. The Prior Art
X-ray detection for baggage scanning, bone densitometry and the like are known in the art. It is further known that CdZnTe can be used to detect x-rays. However, use of CdZnTe pad or pixel detectors or in general position sensitive solid state detectors in combination with circuitry for producing an image which is a function of the energy of received x-rays is not.